1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit and the manufacturing method thereof, especially to an integrated circuit having electromagnetic shielding capability and the manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic products will generate electromagnetic waves during operation, which may interfere with the normal operation of other devices and cause human health harmful influence. In view of this problem, most countries establish regulations against electromagnetic waves of electronic products, so as to prevent the damage of electromagnetic interference (EMI).
The main component “integrated circuit (IC)” of an electronic product is a major source of electromagnetic waves. In order to prevent the electromagnetic waves of IC from making EMI, some prior art uses soft/hard metal objects or wave-adsorbing materials to cover the packaged IC after it is installed on a circuit board, so that the electromagnetic waves from the IC could be isolated. However, this solution will lead to a high cost and consume a lot of circuit board area and installation space, which is not cost-effective and unfavorable to miniaturization applications.
In consideration of the above, this industry looks forward to a solution capable of preventing EMI without costing too much and consuming too much area and/or volume.